


Verbose

by Corey5268



Series: Dictionaritalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey5268/pseuds/Corey5268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Hetalia one-shots and ficlets using vocabulary words as prompts.  The collection begins with an alien abduction.</p><p>(Though this is listed as part of a series, it's not at all necessary to have read the first part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbose

**Author's Note:**

> The words in this story are from the second vocabulary list that my teacher gave us, this time with 60 words. Oh, the joys of AP English. I may just skip the words that make boring prompts.
> 
> Chapter 1 is Machination. It's a chapter in which England gets abducted.
> 
>  
> 
> Machination  (n.) a crafty, scheming, or underhanded action designed to accomplish some (usually evil) end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which England gets abducted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> machination  (n.) a crafty, scheming, or underhanded action designed to accomplish some (usually evil) end.

England was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he was woken by a bright light.  Sleepily, he opened his eyes halfway, only to realize that he was floating.  _That’s nice.  Sleepy.  So sleepy._   England was on the verge of achieving the sleep he so desired when it finally registered that _he was fucking floating in a beam of light._   He didn’t even have time to panic before the beam cut off and he found himself inside...somewhere.  His bed was sitting in the middle of the chamber.  The dark wooden headboard from the 1800s stood in stark contrast to the shiny steel walls of the perfectly cylindrical room.  With a noise worthy of any decent sci-fi movie, the wall divided.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Tony, America’s alien friend.  England wasn’t quite sure whether to panic or not.  He was leaning towards panic because he and the alien weren’t, to put it mildly, on the best of terms.  Tony glared at him in silence until England opened his mouth to ask what was going on.  Before the noise came out, Tony cut him off.

“Fucking limey.”  He scowled, almost as if in greeting.

“Tony.” England nodded in acknowledgement.  “Why the bloody hell am I in a spaceship?”

“So that I can take you far, far away.  You’ll never see America again.  You won’t be able to hurt him again, or waste any more of his time, you fucking limey bastard.”  Unfortunately, that’s not what England could hear.  Tony sounded more like he was saying something along the lines of “Damn shit, fucking shit...America...Fuck you, limey bastard.”  The gist was pretty much the same, but England wouldn’t know that.

“I can’t exactly understand you, Tony.”  England glared.  Tony grumbled and pulled out his phone from...somewhere.  The alien opened a translator app and typed for a moment before showing it to England.

“Ah, thanks.  I know you’re trying to look after him, but don’t you think abducting me is a bit extreme?  I’d rather not get probed, killed, or end up mysteriously pregnant.”  Tony scoffed.

“I’m not going to kill you.”

“Really?”

“Nope.  America would never let me come home if he somehow found out I killed you.”  England read his explanation and looked at the alien quizzically.

“Then what are you going to do?”

“I _told_ you.  I’m going to take you far away.  I also intend on making the crew eat your cooking.  I can’t be held responsible for _their_ reactions if _you_ decide to cook.”  Without typing another word, Tony left the room, whistling as he went.  England groaned and pulled his blankets over his head.  He was going to have to come up with some sort of plan to call America.  He was the only person who might be able to talk some sense into the crazed alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are reading Loquacious, I'm not done with that yet! I had to get this first chapter up before midnight because today, March 20, is Extraterrestrial Abduction Day!

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are reading Loquacious, I'm not giving up on that. I had to get this chapter up before midnight because today, March 20, is Extraterrestrial Abduction Day. I love obscure celebrations.


End file.
